The Dream Catcher
by xStarletx
Summary: A one shot, no pairings in particular, I guess Bella and Edward. Just making fun of the Dream catcher scene with Edward and Riley. You know the one in her room. I'm horrible at descriptions just please read it.


The Dream Catcher

**By: xStarletx**

_A/N: I don't own this, or any of the characters, I just own the story. It's supposed to be funny, cause really why is that dream catcher so damn important to these people? Anyways review if you like it :D_

* * *

><p>Riley snuck quickly into the house. The entire place was empty; not that it mattered to him. Even if it was filled with people, he could have handled it, and them. He walked slowly, taking in the smells trying to determine which was her's. His Victoria had sent him to obtain the scent of this Bella Swan for the newborns. They were to hunt her and kill her and take revenge for what Bella's mate had done to James.<p>

He could smell her distinctly, but he needed something strong and it wasn't around the kitchen. He headed up the stairs towards her smell as it got stronger towards that area. It didn't take him long to find the room that probably belonged to his quarry.

He looked around at the dismal surroundings. It wasn't all that well decorated. Half childish and half grown up, definitely strange and all of that. He noticed a decorated dream catcher hanging above the bed and he went to it. He fiddled with it a bit, enjoying the way the light played on the green beads.

It didn't hold much of her scent or anything, but it was intricate and fun to play with. It was yet another reminder of how strong he now was and how easily things like this could be destroyed.

Riley took the dream catcher off of the nail in the wall and held it up to his eye. He half expected the spirit world to be made known to him, but all he saw was the regular old room.

Well that was Anticlimactic.

He briefly thought about snapping it in half with just a finger but something more interesting happened.

Someone walked into the house.

Riley didn't really care until he heard.

_Bella wait! I think there's someone here._

Riley swore under his breath. Humans were easy to deal with, Vampires stronger than him were a little tricky.

Riley looked around for some place to hide, but this room sucked for hiding places. Already he heard the pounding steps that were Edward Cullen's feet on the wooden staircase. Desperate, Riley took the dream catcher and covered his face with it. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped to paralyse Edward Cullen with laughter when he saw the smaller vampire cowering behind a dream catcher. Then again, if he stayed perfectly still maybe Edward would look over him.

Riley became motionless when Edward came into the room. He could smell the anger and the fear on the vampire. He was worried about his mate and angry that someone was putting her in danger again. Riley struggled to keep his mind blank; Edward could read minds and Riley didn't want his mind to be read and their well-laid plans to be found out.

Edward made no notion that he saw the younger vampire as he entered the room and looked around. Was it possible that the older, stronger vampire hadn't seen him? Edward stalked right up to where Riley was crouched, hiding beneath the dream catcher. Riley knew the jig was up but he still didn't move. Edward played with the tassells hanging from dream catcher in Riley's hand, but he didn't go for Riley.

Riley opened up his eyes to stare into the older vampire's amber eyes. He really couldn't see him. Edward turned away from the dream catcher and stormed down the stairs.

_Bella, we shouldn't stay here. I'm taking you to my house._

Riley sighed with relief and removed the dream catcher from his face. Edward Cullen hadn't seen him with this thing in front of his face. Riley smiled to himself. Seemed the dream catcher was more useful than it seemed. 

* * *

><p>Victoria waited with the elders for Riley's return. The Volturi elders were there to see her progress. They wouldn't be staying long.<p>

When Riley returned he had one of Bella's shirts and was carrying a dream catcher. Though he got what Victoria wanted, the dream catcher was not on the list of things to pick up.

Victoria embraced the younger vampire when he got closer to her. He was under the impression that the two of them were in love. Really, Victoria was just using him to get to her means.

"I got her scent." Riley told her. Victoria kissed Riley's cheek sloppily. "And I think I have a new weapon."

Victoria's bright amber eyes sparkled at him with excitement. A new weapon, no doubt to help her with her revenge plot. Riley handed her the shirt and then held the dream catcher up to his face. Sudden Riley disappeared and only the dream catcher was visible.

"It doesn't work if you move, but it's great for sneak attacks if you stay perfectly still." Riley explained.

Victoria clapped her hands excitedly. "This is amazing Riley, you're a genius."

The Volturi elders were not as impressed. "We were well away of the power of the dream catcher." Marcus explained. "Its use is very little to us."

Riley shrugged and handed the dream catcher to Victoria so she could try. "Am I gone?" she asked.

Riley looked over and saw just the dream catcher, he smiled at his invisible Victoria. "Yes, you're gone." he whispered.

"Have fun with your toy and your army." Marcus waved off, then turned and walked away.

Victoria squealed and hopped up and down, making her visible again. "You've done so well my pet." She cried kissing him sloppily again, this time on the lips. She twirled away from him, shaking the dream catcher at him. She ran off, no doubt to show the newborns their new tool.

Riley watched her go and wondered if Victoria was ever really there.


End file.
